


Happy Birthday To Me

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, a little fluff, or a lot of fluff, slightlydrunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles groaned and decided to have his own fucking party seeing as no-one cared but him. He dug around under his bed and found a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He sat back down on his bed and twisted the cap off. “Happy birthday to me,” He sang before taking a long swig from the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Stiles' birthday is here...but the pack is busy doing pack stuff and his dad is busy at the station. Derek decides to show up at Stiles' window and show him that HE'LL never forget about him. But the sheriff being an awesome dad leaves work early to surprise stiles with cake and his fave movie. Instead he finds Stiles and Derek in a compromising position ;-) Established relationship? Could be humour or not? (Anon off Tumblr)

Stiles has never had a big birthday party, partially because since recently Stiles only had one friend. His birthday’s usually ended up being spent in the living room with his dad and Scott, watching movies and eating take-out, and he was pretty sure his dad enjoyed it more than Stiles because Stiles allowed his father a day off from his diet.

 

However now it was Stiles eighteenth birthday and he had friends, actual friends, meaning more than one. He had a pack full of friends who threw the most amazing birthday parties. So with high hopes Stiles literally jumped out of his bed when he woke, and hopped down the stairs and into the living room where his dad was sighing into the phone.

 

“No, I understand. It’s just that it’s Stiles’,” he was cut off and another sigh escaped his lips after a moment. “I’ll be down in five.” With that his dad shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to Stiles with an annoyed look that, for the first time in a while, wasn’t aimed at Stiles.

 

“Got to go down to the station?” Stiles guessed, already knowing the answer. His dad nodded and opened his mouth to apologise but Stiles cut him off. “It’s okay dad. You go; the pack is probably going to throw me a party anyway.” Stiles told him, in hopes he would make the guilt disappear from his dads face.

 

“You better not get drunk Stiles, you’re not twenty one yet.” His father warned him. “And I don’t even want to know what happens when a werewolf gets drunk.” His dad admitted and Stiles laughed at that.

 

His father was clued in on the werewolf population because Stiles couldn’t lie to his father anymore. Derek accompanied him and when his father threatened to get Stiles checked into a psych ward Derek flashed red at his father and since then his father has known. It took him a whole year to get to grips with it and now his father can mention the term ‘werewolf’ properly without having to force it from his lips.

 

“Dad, werewolves can’t get drunk.” Stiles admitted. It wasn’t a full out lie, werewolves couldn’t get drunk, without a little help. “And seeing as I’m the only human, really it would be boring to get drunk because no-one else can.”

 

That seemed to be enough for Stiles dad because he nodded, the curiosity still there in the way he looked at Stiles but the Stillinski’s were always curious. “Alright then, have fun tonight and we can celebrate tomorrow.” His father smiled, patting Stiles shoulder as he walked passed him.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Stiles grinned as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

+++

 

Stiles dad had left three hours ago and Stiles started to lose hope on a birthday party when it reached six o’clock. He had tried phoning everyone but only got the voicemail and now Stiles was bored, angry and downright disappointed. It was his eighteenth birthday! It was a big deal, Stiles was finally legal; not that it would do him any good. He was eighteen and still hadn’t had his first kiss yet!

 

Stiles groaned and decided to have his own fucking party seeing as no-one cared but him. He dug around under his bed and found a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He sat back down on his bed and twisted the cap off. “Happy birthday to me,” He sang before taking a long swig from the bottle.

 

An hour later and Stiles was pretty buzzed, bordering on drunk. The bottle stood on his nightstand, half empty, whilst Stiles danced shamelessly around his room with his laptop blasting the latest top 40 hits. “I should be over all the butterflies, I’m into you. I’m into you, and baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you!” Stiles sang loudly, doing a very poorly executed spin and flopping face first onto his bed. Stiles lay there for a few moments to catch his breath whilst Paramore’s latest song continued to play loudly. When he finally lifted his face from the covers, the air he finally managed to get back was released into a very manly scream. It was manly alright! It was Stiles’ birthday so if he said it was manly, it was manly, capiche?

 

Stiles looked up to see Derek perched half in and half out his window, smirking at the now legal teenage boy. “Der Der,” Stiles grinned, his scream now forgotten. “Come to join the party?” He asked, pushing himself up off his bed to get to Derek. When he reached Derek he grabbed the alpha werewolf by the lapels of his jacket and with one tough tug pulled Derek into the room. Derek wasn’t quick enough to right himself, so instead he fell chest first onto Stiles, who now lay sprawled on his bedroom floor. “Oh my god dude, you weigh a ton!” Stiles gasped as he looked up at Derek, expecting to see Derek frowning, but still the amused look stayed on his face. “Fuck me; I must be drunk because you’re still smiling.” Stiles breathed.

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow up at Stiles, clearly still amused before he lifted himself off of Stiles, bringing Stiles up with him who was still holding onto Derek’s jacket. “You can let go now Stiles.” Derek finally spoke.

 

Stiles looked down to see his hands still gripping Derek. With the alcohol in his system Stiles decided it was a perfect time to grow a back bone and do what he has always wanted to do. “Nope, I’m pretty comfortable Der.” Stiles grinned as he pulled Derek closer to him; their bodies now flush against each other. Stiles leaned in and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, his nose brushing against Derek’s neck.

 

“Stiles, you’re drunk.” Derek let out, but still stayed locked in Stiles grasp.

 

“And you’re as hot as hell.” Stiles grinned, nuzzling Derek’s neck. “And you smell good dude.”

 

Derek let out a shaky breath before his hands closed around Stiles hips and managed to pull Stiles an arm’s length away from him. Stiles whined at the distance and tried to move to go back to Derek but Derek kept him grounded. “You’re drunk Stiles.” Derek pointed out again.

 

“Are we playing point out the obvious tonight?” Stiles mumbled as he looked up at Derek. “Because like I already said, you’re as hot as hell and I really want to kiss you right now.” Stiles admitted openly.

 

Derek sighed and shook Stiles a little. “Stop talking before you end up saying something you’ll regret in the morning.”

 

“The only thing I’m regretting is believing that people actually care about me.” Stiles admitted, his high now deflating into a sour mood.

 

Derek frowned at that and after a couple of seconds pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles didn’t have time to process what the hell was happening but he felt his arms go around Derek as he hugged him back. “Normally, the sober Stiles would elaborate so I don’t have to talk and ask what’s wrong.” Derek teased.

 

“It’s my eighteenth birthday and I’m spending it alone.” Stiles replied back, his voice muffled by Derek’s shoulder.

 

“You’re not spending it alone, technically.” Derek told him as he pulled Stiles away again, but this time it wasn’t too far away, only enough so Stiles got to look up at him. “I’m here.” Derek smiled.

 

Stiles found himself smiling back before he leant in and pressed his lips lightly over Derek’s. “Before I blew out my pretend candle I wished that I could actually gather enough courage to do this.” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips before pressing his own against them. It took Stiles by surprise when he felt Derek pull Stiles back into him and before he knew it their lips were moving together, Derek’s tongue pressing against Stiles lips which parted and then there was tongues and Stiles was sloppy because it was his first kiss but he learnt quickly and followed Derek’s movements.

 

When Stiles moaned lightly Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles with a look that made Stiles dick twitch in his boxers. Derek looked hungry, hungry for Stiles and Stiles was pretty sure he looked the same for Derek. “I’m drunk, but I know what I’m doing.” Stiles told Derek as he kept his gaze locked with Derek’s. Derek must have sensed it wasn’t a lie because Derek’s lips were back on his and Stiles was being walked backwards. The back of Stiles legs soon hit the bed and he dropped down onto it, Derek following seconds later as Stiles pushed himself properly onto the bed.

 

Derek blanketed him and Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hands and pulled Derek’s lips back onto his. The kiss was all heat and tongues and Stiles could feel Derek’s hands sliding under his shirt, causing Stiles to moan into Derek’s mouth when he felt Derek’s fingers run up his sides. “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Derek breathed in between kisses. “You’re drunk.”

 

“What if I wasn’t drunk?” Stiles asked as he kissed across Derek’s stubbled jaw, nipping the skin lightly which caused a groan to leave Derek’s lips.

 

“Then you probably wouldn’t want to be kissing me.” Derek admitted, pulling away from Stiles so he could look at Stiles.

 

“I’ve had a crush on you since junior year dude, I’m surprised you couldn’t smell me when you pinned me against walls, that shit was arousing.” Stiles admitted and with his revelation Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles jeans were now to tight around the crotch. Derek must have smelt it because he pushed his hips against Stiles and wow, Derek’s erection was pretty much pressing against Stiles. “Do that again.” Stiles gasped and Derek smirked as he rolled his hips up which caused some awesome friction because Stiles moaned, and so did Derek. “Fuck.” Stiles breathed as he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist.

 

Derek inhaled deeply and fucking smiled- a proper smile. “Ahh, so you’re what I could smell then.” He smiled. “I thought it was something else.” He admitted as he rolled his hips again and Stiles literally whimpered at the feel of Derek against him. “You smell so good when you’re turned on.” Derek admitted; his voice suddenly raspy and Stiles pressed his lips against Derek’s because if Derek kept talking then Stiles would be coming in his jeans way too soon.

 

The kiss pretty much turned heated straight away, all tongues and wet lips and Stiles heels dug into Derek’s ass so when Derek grinded against him every now and then Stiles would be shaking in ecstasy.  

 

It was in that moment when Stiles was sure he was going to blow his load, did his dad choose to come home early from work and make his way into Stiles room. “Happy Birthday to-” Stiles eyes literally jumped out their sockets and Derek was on him one second, looking at Stiles with the same wild look, and was standing at the foot of the bed the next debating on whether to flight or fight.

 

Stiles looked wildly between the two as his dad’s horrified expression moved from Stiles and then to Derek. “Erm, you’re back early.” Stiles said weakly in hopes to diffuse the tension.

 

His dads eyes snapped back to Stiles and Stiles felt like curling up into a ball. “Since when?” His dad asked.

 

And Stiles knew what he was actually asking. Since when did Stiles like boys? “Pretty much my whole life?” It was a question in itself because Stiles had no idea when he realised he liked men as much as women.

 

“But Lydia?” His dad questioned, his mind obviously trying to find its way to this point.

 

“Was a crush that I got over in junior year.”

 

“And Derek?”

 

“That crush started in junior year.” Stiles admitted.

 

“But-” Stiles dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose which allowed Stiles to look at Derek quickly to see him still standing there, looking awkward and a bit surprised himself. “I should have known.” Stiles dad admitted as Stiles looked back at his father. “You wanted to marry Batman when you were eight.” His dad admitted. At that a huff of laughter left Derek’s lips and Stiles’ shot him a pointed glare.

 

“Sorry.” Derek mumbled when he felt both Stillinski’s eyes on him.

 

“What about you?” Stiles’ dad asked and Derek turned to look at him, afraid of the question. “Since when did you like my son?”

 

Derek’s un-comfort made Stiles almost smile. Derek looked cute. “Since he saved my life three years ago,” Derek admitted.

 

“Three years ago?” Stiles gaped. Derek’s eyes snapped to Stiles in his usual, _shut the fuck up Stiles_ way, and Stiles deflated.

 

“Okay, seeing as this is already happening I’m going to set some ground rules.” His father spoke, his bad cop routine coming out and Stiles whined. “No more of that.” His dad pointed out and Stiles and Derek seemed to understand what he meant because they both nodded. No more frottage. “Kissing, I suppose is okay, but it stays at that.” Again they both nodded. “Door is left open at all times.” Another nod. “And if you hurt my son I’ll use you as a test dummy for the wolfs bane bullets Deaton has made me which I’ve yet to try out. You understand?”

 

Stiles watched Derek nod, a look of horror on his face. “Yes, sir,” He spoke and his dad nodded and grinned at the scared look on Derek’s face.

 

“Now let’s go downstairs where everyone is waiting.” His dad grinned as he left the room and went downstairs.

 

“Wait, everyone?” Stiles called out as he got off the bed and he looked at Derek to see him frowning. “What?”

 

“They know, and they say it’s about time we got together.” Derek admitted. “Scott also wants you to wear cologne.” He ground out, and Stiles laughed at that.

 

“I prefer smelling like Derek thanks.” Stiles spoke normally, knowing that Scott could hear him, which he could because he could hear Scott whine from downstairs.

 

Stiles looked back to Derek, who was smiling at what Stiles said. “Are you ready to face everyone?” Derek asked.

 

“As long as you stay by my side,” Stiles grinned as he held his hand out for Derek.

 

“Always,” Derek smiled, taking Stiles hand, lacing his fingers with Stiles.

 

“Let’s go then.” Stiles smiled back, pulling Derek out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried a little humour, not sure if it's any good though.   
> Anyway, I have a Tumblr and enjoy it when people send me prompts :) http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
